Agreement - Part 1
by Diezi
Summary: AU: Maria and Loki must cooperate if they're to escape Thanos. (Note - This is an alternate Infinity War story. There are aspects that do not comply with the ever-changing Marvel Cinematic Universe. Parts Two and Three are now complete.)
1. Chapter 1 - Imprisonment

Author's Notes: This is an alternate universe Marvel adventure/romance. There are aspects of this story that do not comply with the ever-changing Marvel Cinematic Universe. ALSO, be aware that the opening scene has brief, non-sexual torture as part of an interrogation.

* * *

**Part 1: Chapter 1 - Imprisonment**

* * *

Burly, gray-skinned monsters restrained Maria Hill, holding her upright as she couldn't stand on her own with battered feet and legs. A thick, calloused hand curled around her throat, applying pressure to limit her breathing. The oxygen she did draw in was permeated with the rancid taint of the prison: sweat, blood and excrement.

"Where is the mind stone? Whom are you protecting?"

She glared through swollen eyes at the dark helmet worn by Yomik, her interrogator. In all the weeks since her capture, she'd never seen the bastard's face. She assumed he wouldn't be any less gruesome than the ape-faced guards.

"Go to Hell!"

The interrogator turned to the man clutching her left arm. "Break her wrist."

The forceful snap and raging pain drew an unfettered screech from Maria. Shock waves shot up her arm and into her chest. She fought to keep conscious as her vision blurred and heart trembled with the intensity, making her gasp.

"No one is going to help you, woman. Save yourself. Tell us and end this suffering."

Maria decided she must be wearing him down. They'd been at this for at least an hour by her reasoning and Yomik got more talkative when he was losing steam.

"Never."

"You must like it here," he insisted. "Twenty-five days. That's a record for most species. None of us thought a female Human would make it past ten."

Maria knew exactly how many days it had been since her capture. They kept to a schedule, four days of torture always preceded three of rest and recuperation. They miraculously healed her injuries time and time again, just so they could re-inflict them.

"Of course, I doubt anyone will surpass Prince Loki's record. Wouldn't you agree, your majesty?" he called in the direction of the next cell and the constant hum of machinery.

Of all the prisons in the vast cosmos, Maria was stuck with Loki the God of Psychopaths as her neighbor. In response, the trickster chided with forced good humor. "Don't play favorites, Yomik. You'll hurt Commander Hill's feelings."

The interrogator laughed, returning his attention to Maria. "Lord Thanos is displeased with your lack of cooperation."

"Must be time to kill me."

He shook his head. "You'll die when your body gives out or you find a way to kill yourself." He jerked his helmet toward a dark stain on the wall that had trickled down and dried on the metal. "The previous prisoner bashed his own skull in."

Maria chose not to look. Every sight, smell and sound of the place had already ingrained into her memory.

She tried to cloak the pain from her many injuries. Some days she succeeded at distancing herself. This day, the fourth in the weekly cycle, left her will floundering. She felt too drained to compartmentalize the horror, too beaten to maintain the façade for much longer. If not for the belief that the Avengers and Peter Quill's crew searched for her, Maria worried that she'd go insane, or worse, break down and give her tormentors the information they wanted.

"Who has the mind stone?"

Though it took extra effort to push them out through a restricted throat, her words sounded weak. "Go fuck yourself."

He released her throat to deliver a backhanded slap that stung her face and tweaked her jaw. Flashes of white popped in her vision, intensifying the headache that days of insufficient hydration and being knocked around had given her.

Maria panted to fill her burning lungs.

Where were her friends? She'd give almost anything to have Hulk burst in right then, roaring and tearing these monsters limb from limb.

"Lord Thanos is away for a few days, but if you haven't broken by then, I'm sure he'll get the answers himself."

Maria wanted to deliver a scathing reply, show these alien fuckers that they couldn't affect her, but it took all her strength and resolve to not burst into tears.

_I'm so damn tired of waiting, fighting and hurting._

Yomik pulled his knife, a wicked-looking weapon as long as Maria's forearm. The woman hardened her features and cast her gaze from the blade. At least they were moving into the final part of the interrogation. The blade always came last.

"It's not smart to be so strong," Yomik warned. "Lord Thanos is always looking for worthy candidates to add to his collection. Believe me, you do not want to become a Daughter of Thanos. None suffer as well or often as they do."

"Blah, blah, BLAH!" Loki yelled, his voice laced with annoyance. "Stop talking, you witless oaf. No one cares. If you're going to torture her, then get on with it!"

_Asshole!_ Maria thought.

Yomik froze. He lowered the knife and waved the guards off. The moment the thugs let go, Maria's battered form crashed to the floor. She cried out, shifting with great effort until she could flop over onto her back.

The men left, locking the door behind them before entering Loki's cell. "Shut your mouth, runt!" Yomik yelled, followed by an abrupt increase in the humming of the machine and Loki's howls of agony.

Maria hated the sounds of his screams. They humanized him, stripped him of his larger-than-life presence, and if a god-like being could be reduced to such a state, what hope was there for her?

At least a full minute later, the hum decreased in volume, as did the ruckus from Asgard's fallen prince.

"One day," the interrogator threatened, "I'll set the machine to full power and leave it there. How long do you think you would last in that much pain?"

Maria didn't hear Loki's answer over his gasps.

She waited until Yomik and the guards had left their corridor before speaking to him. "You're an idiot if you didn't know he'd react that way."

Loki laughed between groans and more labored breathing. "Come now, Hill. S.H.I.E.L.D. doesn't teach graciousness?"

She managed a clumsy yet effective attempt to sit up. With care, she scooted until she reached the corner, resting her head against the cool metal.

"No retort? Sometimes you're no fun at all."

"I don't have to talk to you."

His tone ridiculed as he said, "Then perhaps you should cry. Anything to keep boredom from setting in."

"Asshole."

"Quim."

Maria felt especially cruel in that moment, perhaps overcompensating for the earlier feelings of sympathy. "You're a psycho. Maybe you deserve to be sealed up in that contraption."

There was no response from him, not a peep, and that was amusing, empowering and, with more thought on her part, also despairing. Of course she didn't believe he deserved it. Why was she sinking to his level?

The machine hummed and whirred through the silence. If they hadn't been conversing moments ago, Maria would have considered that he'd passed out.

"How long have you been in that thing?"

"Are you setting your wrist? I don't hear any wincing."

The joint seemed to throb with greater insistence with his mention. "I don't think I'll bother this time." Then she said, "You didn't answer my question."

"Must have been a stupid question."

"You're such an asshole."

"What's your preoccupation with rectums?"

Maria laughed before she could stop herself. The sound was too loud for him not to have heard.

"Shut up. I'm trying to sleep." She really wasn't, but knew she should try because the guards would arrive early to take her down to medical. Thankfully, exhaustion won out over pain, and she succumbed to its will.

She spent the next day is a drug-induced sleep, which Loki confirmed upon her waking. During that lost time, her wrist had been set and all injuries healed. The doctors used some sort of clear, odorless goo because she found traces of it in her hair, ears and nose after each healing session.

"All that moving around," Loki said with a hint of bitterness at her pacing and stretching to work the soreness out of her joints, "you mustn't be in much pain."

It was unnerving that his words could make her feel so guilty. Loki didn't get time outside the machine to recover or move about.

"Just lucky, I guess." She realized it was a lame statement.

"I don't think luck applies to either of us."

"Careful," she mocked, "almost sounds like you care or something."

The door at the end of the corridor squeaked as it opened. Maria moved to the small, barred window, pushing up on her toes and straining her neck to catch a glimpse as one guard entered Loki's cell and another approached hers with a tray. She had to step back before he would open the door and set the food inside.

Maria eyed the underwhelming meal, a thin stew with wilted gray and white vegetables and a stale chunk of bread to the side. Even the mug of water appeared to have silt floating in it.

"Yummy," she said, exuding sarcasm that these guys never seemed to understand.

The guard dismissed her comment with a grunt and shuffled out.

A conversation arose in the next cell. "When can I talk to Thanos?" Loki asked. "Surely he knows that I'm more use to him out of here."

The guard sounded skeptical as he informed him, "The lord returns the day after tomorrow. He'll deal with you after he questions the Human."

Maria could detect unease in Loki's voice as he asked, "Will you be back tomorrow?"

"No. Byrzon has the next shift."

"Is he the especially fat one?"

There was a loud snort and suppressed chuckle. "That's him."

Maria peeked through the window, catching a glimpse of the large guard as he wandered out of their corridor. "What was that about?" She teased Loki, "Got yourself a boyfriend?"

"Feeling jealous?"

"Not in the least."

"I use Kilv for information. He's more talkative than the others."

The guard had shared that Thanos was returning soon. That was bad news for them both. Maria didn't want to think about the towering, purple-skinned Titan. So, she nibbled at the bread and thought of home. She missed simple things like pajamas, hot showers, rocky road ice cream, sunsets and sipping at a glass of smooth brandy. She remained lost in fond memories until Loki spoke again.

"I think there's a chance we can get out of here."

He said it so plain that Maria wondered if he merely daydreamed aloud.

"Hill?"

"I heard you." Her heart quickened, and hope rose in her voice. "Tell me how."

"Most afternoons when the guard brings your meal, another gives me an injection to suppress my magical abilities. Byrzon, the guard coming tomorrow, is often late. On those days, I can feel my magic surfacing, not quite close enough to access."

"So what's different about tomorrow?"

"Perhaps if you distract Byrzon, buy me enough time, I could break out."

"Distract him for how long?"

"I'm not certain."

"But you think it will work."

"I wouldn't have mentioned it otherwise."

She leaned against the wall their cells shared, the last of the bread all but forgotten in her grasp. "If I help you, then you'll help me? You'll get me back to Earth?"

"Agreed. If you do your part, I'll do mine."

Despite their history and his duplicitous nature, Maria wanted to believe him. She needed to believe. There had to be a chance, no matter how slim, that Loki would keep his word.


	2. Chapter 2 - Escape

**Chapter 2 - Escape**

* * *

Hours passed like days, waiting for the time to come. Loki chose not to discuss the escape, perhaps fearful that the guards would get wind of it. In fact, he hardly spoke at all, only offering curt quips to Maria's inquiries.

Agent Hill had an idea, a simple plan that didn't require much review, just some prep work. She ate very little of her lunch or dinner, adding the majority to the sludge in her waste bucket. The next morning, she moved the bucket from its usual spot, guessing correctly that the guard wouldn't think to empty it if he didn't see it. He merely set down her meal and left. Maria dumped in the gruesome porridge then used the bowl to mash and mix it all up—not exactly her finest hour, to be sure.

When her lunch arrived and Byrzon didn't, Maria's hopes rose. She didn't bother to eat, feeling too anxious. Everything went into the muck. Fighting an urge to pace, she sat near the door, the bucket in reach.

_Please, God, let this work,_ she prayed in silence. _I want to go home._

"Loki?" she asked, careful to find the right volume between too soft to be heard over the machine and so loud that it echoed.

"Bowing out?" His tone sounded flat, like he expected her to let him down.

"No. Just…" Raw emotion flooded in to twist her insides and tighten her throat. She took a breath, holding it for a moment before asking, "You promise?"

Surely he didn't need to be reminded of the bargain to which she referred, yet he said nothing.

As they hoped, Byrzon was late by about two hours. The physical exertion of the long walk caused him to breathe hard, and his wheezing alerted Maria to his arrival seconds before he cleared the doorway into their private corridor. The big guy had a distinctive shuffle, his portly limbs scraping against his armored barrel of a body as they moved.

"Hey!" Maria screamed, rushing to her door to stick her arm through the bars to flag him down. She caught sight of him outside Loki's cell and hollered all the louder.

"Quiet, woman!"

"Come here, you ugly ogre. I'm tired of this shitty food and this shitty place!"

Moving as fast as he could manage, Byrzon crossed to her door, attempting to grab her arm, which she pulled back in time. "Ready to talk?"

"No!" Maria declared and tossed the bucketful of filth into his face.

The alien startled then roared, trying to turn his head far enough to wipe the mess onto his shoulder. He partly cleared his eyes with the back of his arm then went for the controls. The door swung open and he charged in half-blind. Maria retreated to the back of the cell. As she hoped, he was too distracted and clumsy to avoid the heavy bucket she left in his path. He tripped, falling hard on his stomach and losing his grip on the thick syringe-like tool that clattered across the floor. Then he rolled and flailed, sending a strong kick into Maria's shins that knocked her legs out from under her.

Maria was scrambling over him when his meaty paw grabbed her by the hair. He used brute strength to throw her face-first into the wall. Maria managed to turn her head before she hit, but the impact rattled her frame and slammed the air out of her lungs. She crumpled at the base of the wall, dazed and straining for oxygen. The intense smell of shit filled her nasal passages, and she vomited stomach bile, having nothing recent in her system.

Byrzon crawled after her, pummeling her body with his fists over and over so that she couldn't catch a breath or view of her surroundings. Maria gathered the strength to flop over onto her side. She came up at him from below, striking fast to jab two fingers into his eye.

He covered his face with another howl, giving her a chance to push to her feet before he grabbed for her again. A second faster, she could have made it to the door, but he caught her by the material of her jumpsuit. He yanked so hard that Maria fell into his lap—not that a guy that obese really had a lap. His arms enveloped her, pinning her own to her sides, and applied crushing force.

Maria bucked, throwing back her head to strike him in the face, but he was too big. Her skull smacked into his metal chestplate instead, jolting her brain and causing her eyes to tear up.

_This has to be the end_, she thought.

Through her blurring vision, Maria caught a shift of movement, something small and dark scurrying in the doorway. She blinked and strained to focus, recognizing it as a mouse or similar looking rodent. It pushed up on its hind legs then began to grow and transform, shedding fur and whiskers for raven-black hair and sickly-pale skin.

Loki lunged, snatching the tipped bucket by the handle and swinging it at Byrzon's head. The resulting CLUNK rattled the alien enough to loosen his grip. Then with Loki's return strike, Maria broke free of Byrzon's arms and crawled away.

The bucket-bashing persisted for at least another twenty seconds before the sizeable man stopped thrashing and bellowing. Maria stared at the mucked and bloodied features, looking for signs of life, but saw none.

Loki dropped the dented bucket, pulled off the guard's right bracer and turned to her. "We have to go."

Her gaze shifted from the alien, drifting up Loki's thin and naked form until their eyes met. Maria wouldn't describe him as skeletal in appearance exactly, but unwell came to mind. Months of being tortured and kept alive by the machine had taken a visible toll.

In all fairness, she probably didn't look so good either.

He angered at her hesitation. "Get up Hill!"

She couldn't speak through her panting, but gave a determined nod. She rolled onto her knees, pushed up onto her feet and exited with him to the corridor. They moved as fast and quiet as they could while keeping a lookout for more guards. Loki appeared to have a destination in mind as he passed several doors and even another passageway before stopping at a particular door.

"Here," he said, placing the stolen bracer against the controls to activate them, then slipped inside. Rows of storage containers filled the room, all marked with strange symbols. Using the bracer, Loki started opening them, scanning the contents before moving on to the next.

When the door slid shut behind her, Maria took the chance to catch her breath. "What are you looking for?"

"My armor."

She watched him, inspecting the dark red and purple to black pressure sores on his shoulder blades, tailbone, buttocks, heels and ankles from months of confinement within the machine. They looked terribly painful, especially in the spots where it was obvious that bone was close to breaking through the worn-down layers of skin. Surely the wounds would be even more severe if he were Human.

Stacks of prisoner jumpsuits filled the shelves that lined the same wall as the door. "Just wear one of these," Maria suggested, pulling a set down to scrutinize the possible fit.

He didn't look up from his task. "My magic is still recovering. It's unreliable at this point. I want my armor."

Maria shed her own soiled outfit, using one of the clean garments to wipe herself off before pulling on another. For a whole minute, she stood completely nude in his presence, but Loki didn't appear to notice. He did, however, point toward the bins he'd opened back in the line. "Shoes. See if any of them fit you. It's quite a trip from here to the docking bay."

She investigated, finding her size options for footwear to be too big, even bigger or Hulk-ishly big. She pulled on the smallest boots before seeking him out in the next row where he still searched the bins.

"You're wasting time. Just wear the fucking jumpsuit!"

"Mind your tone," he said with a glower, "and make yourself useful."

Maria decided to take the guard's bracer from him. She hurried down the line of containers, unlocking, opening and leaving each for him to tear through. Around the next row, she discovered larger containers than the rest. Three locks down the line, something metal fell out when she flipped open the door, landing with a clatter beside her boot.

"Hey, I found something." She squatted to pick up the gold piece with leather straps. "Is this your bracer?"

He appeared at her side, giving Maria an up close and unexpected view of his—well, uh—privates. Maria averted her gaze, handing off the piece for his inspection while thinking, _God, please let this be his armor._

"This is it," he affirmed, reaching in to scoop the lot out onto the floor.

While he dressed, Maria searched for weapons. The bins mainly held clothing and some jewelry. She shoved every small metal trinket she could find into one long sock. Also finding a sturdy leather belt, Maria secured it around her waist and tucked in the sock so it hung against her thigh. Byrzon's bracer slipped onto her left arm and wrist, needing some adjustment to fit. Around her main hand, Maria wrapped a silky scarf, which made it easier to grip a silver, diamond-shaped comb with sharp teeth and edges.

Loki joined her at the door to the corridor. The God of Mischief looked more formidable clad in his battle gear. That is, until he pulled on his horned helmet. Maria understood a warrior would wear such a thing to intimidate as much as protect, but that didn't make that particular piece of armor any less ridiculous-looking to her.

"Alright," he said, inspecting her additions with approval, "the first goal is to reach the vent that drops from this level to the next. Our best chance is to stick to the shadows. Stay close. Follow my lead."

Loki lifted her arm, pressing the bracer to the door controls. He peeked out as the metal slid open, waving her forward. They moved with caution down the low-lit corridor until they reached a T junction and got their first glimpse of a patrol. Luckily, the vessel's architecture embraced an abundant use of arches and balusters for they ducked behind the supports as the guards passed.

Once the coast was clear, they continued on, soon entering a more prominent area of the ship. The number of people milling about increased, forcing Loki and Maria to slow and spend more time hiding and waiting for the right moment to rush to the next area of cover.

While crouched together in one dark corner, Loki turned, his warm breath tickling across her cheek as he whispered, "There's the vent."

She shuddered at the sensation then tracked his gaze, catching sight of the weighted cover beyond a male and female standing in the hub of intersecting hallways. The blue-skinned aliens wore uniforms, but no armor, leaving Maria to assume they were crew members rather than soldiers. From their body language, the couple appeared at ease with each other, suggesting their conversation could go on for a bit.

Loki peeked out, checking the halls and releasing a slow breath. His gaze lingered on the man and woman, his demeanor tensing with impatience. Like Maria, he must have seen their window of opportunity shrinking.

Maria made a quick decision. "I'll take the woman."

A simple nod indicated he agreed.

They burst from concealment to overtake the unsuspecting couple. Maria grabbed the woman from behind. She slipped the bracer around to force her chin up, then plunged the decorative, metal comb into her throat, silencing the woman's scream before it escaped her lips.

Loki broke the man's neck. Not a hint of emotion crossed the prince's face as he dropped the body then casually stepped over it to inspect the vent.

Maria dragged the bleeding woman out of view, stashing her body in the blackest corner she could find before returning for the man. Loki somehow opened the grate by the time Maria completed her task. Upon inspection, the lock appeared to have been melted through.

He hefted the cover, ordering her into the vent first. Then he strained to maneuver into the compact space while still holding the weight aloft. Once inside, Loki eased the cover into place.

They crawled single file along the dark tunnel. Maria's eyes adjusted in stages as only small luminescent dots lighted their path ahead. About thirty meters in by Maria's estimate, they came upon a down chute. A mounted ladder ran the length of the tube. They descended, reaching the exit vent when the ship's alarm started blaring. The sound bounced around the tunnel, attacking their hearing from all sides.

"Damn!" Loki voiced, as they cringed. He looked down through the grate at what appeared to be a bunch of gel-like slabs or mats then drew in close to shout directly into her ear. "This is the wrong one. We're above the barracks."

Maria shouted, "Can we still get to the docking bay from here?" Her delicate hearing couldn't take the abuse if they stayed in the vents.

Loki considered, his forehead wrinkling with uncertainty. He extended his hand and a spark of blue flames ignited on the metal, melting through the lock. The grate swung open, and he lowered himself through the hole. He dropped for about fifteen feet, landing with a grace that astounded Maria considering his weakened state.

Maria executed a much less impressive landing that ended with her jamming her ankle and toppling onto one of the soft, rubbery masses filled with black goop.

"Now's not the time for a nap," Loki teased.

Maria was trying to not puncture the wobbly, troublesome bed with the comb or metal-filled sock when Loki pulled her roughly onto her feet. Maria rubbed at the sore spots he left on her arms and glared at him. "Take it easy, asshole."

He shook his head, a faint smile forming in the corners of his mouth. "We're back to that word again? Really, Hill, we must work to improve your vocabulary."

He took her wrist, dragging her to the door.

"Ow!" She tugged at his grip in protest. "How about douchebag?"

Loki ignored her, pressing the bracer to the panel. Beyond they found an empty gathering and recreational area. With the ship on high alert, Maria assumed the guards were all out searching for them. They rushed through to the biggest of the many doors leading out of that room and found yet another corridor.

Loki headed right, breaking into a run that caught Maria unprepared. She bolted after him, taxing her foot as she pushed to pick up speed. He disappeared around the corner, causing Maria a sudden stab of panic. She cleared the corridor and skidded to a stop. Down the next hall to her left stood a patrol of guards looking the opposite direction, but starting to turn.

Something grabbed her right arm, yanking her into a side nook. She struck out at the open air, the heel of her palm connecting with reinforced leather.

"Quiet," Loki said, (a hard request when she was panting) and pushed her behind him into the corner. "Pray my concealment spell holds."

Maria's lungs burned for air, yet she made herself be still and silent as she huddled against his back. In the past she wouldn't have trusted Loki with her life, yet as the guards neared, her faith in him didn't falter.

The group passed while grumbling amongst themselves about their task. One guard looked, but failed to see the couple. When they'd all gone, Maria drew in a much needed breath.

"That was impressive," she admitted between heavy gasps.

Loki's lean frame slouched. "And tiring."

They resumed through the maze of hallways, dodging and hiding from the patrols, but kept within an arm's reach of each other at all times. It felt like a lifetime later when Maria and Loki arrived outside one of the docking bays, only to find the doors wouldn't open.

"Shit!" Maria exclaimed, mashing the bracer against the panel.

Angry red symbols flashed on the screen.

Loki said with wide, fearful eyes, "They've reprogrammed the system to reject Byrzon's access chip. We're stuck in the open."

"Can you burn through the doors?"

He put out his hand, his body tensing, but nothing happened. "No. My magic is depleted and has to build up again."

Maria looked up and down the short corridor. "Where do we go?"

"I wasn't in Thanos's good graces that long. I didn't memorize the whole ship's schematics."

A trio of armed guards scurried into view, raising their energized staves to fire. Loki charged at them, taking at least one pulse to his shoulder before lowering his helmeted head, spreading his arms and leaping forward to tackle their legs out from under them.

As they fell around and on top of Loki, Maria ran up to kick away the weapons. The guard on the right threw a punch at her, but Loki hooked and pinned his arm before it could connect. So, Maria kneed the man in the face and slashed at his eyes with the comb, making him scream.

The guard at the center of the mass kicked her in the stomach hard enough to push her back. He then turned his wrath on Loki, exchanging powerful punches with the demigod.

Maria forgot the pain and went after Loki's attacker, knocking the alien's broad, silver helmet off with a strong strike of her bracer before jamming the comb into the base of his skull where the spinal column would connect to the brain on a Human. The attack proved equally effective on him as he crumpled to the floor.

She didn't attempt to retrieve the comb as the third guard had rolled onto his knees, crawling and reaching toward the nearest staff. Maria pursued, stamping her boot down on his fingers and pulling the stuffed sock from her belt to hit him with the bulging end across the face. The blow wasn't enough to stun him. Maria made a second swing, but he blocked the strike, causing the sock to whip and coil around his arm. Even enclosed within the cloth, the metal pieces had nicked the man's flesh. Blood trickled down his features as he gnashed his dark teeth and jerked the sock from her hand.

She dove away as he lunged, landing beside a staff, which she rammed into his face to back him off. He made a grab for the weapon, but the next moment Loki had him in a headlock, snapping his neck.

"Grab all their weapons," Loki ordered while bending down to remove the bracer from the man at his feet. "This one has a higher ranking on his armor. Perhaps his chip will work to get through that door."

Maria complied, gathering the staves and meeting up with him. He took one from her before pressing the bracer to the control panel. The doors slid open to a barrage of energy blasts coming from inside. Loki and Maria scrambled for cover, ducking behind a stack of containers near the doorway.

"We don't have time for this!" Loki raged, leaping out to fire upon what had to be simple mechanics and workmen since many of them failed to take sufficient cover. Loki and Maria dropped them with quick, precise shots from the staves then moved toward the vessels docked to the right side.

"Not that one," Loki called out when Maria dashed for the first ship that resembled a souped-up minivan with wings.

"Why not?"

"It's short range and too slow. We need a piercer, which is why we came to this bay." He dashed down the line of strange ships while dodging random shots from the remaining workers and fiddling with the staff in his hands. Maria had no idea what he was up to, but at the far end of the bay, she spotted three swordfish-shaped vessels about twelve feet long and narrow in width, which he appeared to be heading for. She stayed with him, returning fire to keep the men cowering behind the crates and machinery.

Loki ran up to the first piercer, used the new bracer to open the cockpit and stuck the staff inside. "Keep moving to the end," he barked at Maria, snatching a second staff from her grasp and manipulating it while continuing on to the next fish-ship.

Maria guessed he was rigging the weapons to overload in the hopes of disabling or destroying the small, long-range transports. Her theory held as he repeated the action at the next ship before moving on to the last.

"There's only one cramped seat," Maria pointed out, not that she didn't think he'd noticed. "No way we'll both fit."

Loki climbed the ladder, dropping into the seat. His hands danced across the control panel and the vessel came to life. In the next moment the slender section behind the pilot's spot opened up, revealing a storage area.

"Come on," he coaxed.

Maria complied, climbing into the precarious space. She had to lie down, but there was enough room to accommodate her and the staff. Though she didn't suffer from claustrophobia, something tensed within her psyche when the hull closed, trapping her into darkness.

Loki wasted no time getting them in motion. The ship shuddered with the take off, adding to Maria's unease. She heard discharges from the aliens' energy weapons that seemed to pelt the surrounding metal, but none broke through.

"We're clear of the bay. The computer is calculating the jump to Earth," Loki called back to her. "We've got to build up speed."

Nerve-racking moments passed with the turbulence worsening, but at least there were no indications that they were under attack from any pursuers. Then the ship lurched, thrown into what felt like a tight spin. An intense pressure held Maria in place, straining every muscle and bone and making it difficult to breathe. She tried to endure, but Maria soon blacked out.


	3. Chapter 3 - Survival

**Chapter 3 - Survival**

* * *

Maria woke to the sounds of crunching, tearing metal. The ship bucked and shook, tossing her mercilessly about within the tube. It felt like she was trapped in a tumbling clothes dryer.

"Loki!" she screamed.

He made a distressed growl.

"What's happening?"

"We're crashing!"

A series of loud bangs and hard jolts followed this revelation. Then with a final BAM that sent a shock wave through the ship, all went still and quiet.

Maria took stock of the pains throughout her body. She moved her arms and legs, testing them for serious injury and decided she had no broken bones. Though, with all the erratic movement the staff had struck her in the face and split her lip.

Loki released a low groan that ended in a wince.

"Hill?"

"I'm battered, but I'll make it. Can you let me out of here?"

The storage doors screeched as they parted, allowing an abundance of snow to fall in on her before stalling completely. Maria squeezed through the gap, pulling herself on top of the mangled mess buried nose-first in a dense snow bank.

The cockpit cover also got stuck trying to open, so Maria crawled forward to clear the snow and give the metal a hard pull. As it lifted, her gaze dropped to find Loki pinned to his seat by the control panel.

"Oh God, Loki! How bad are you hurt?"

He grimaced with pain. "Don't know yet."

Loki nudged the heavy panel inch by inch off of him to reveal a puncture in his abdomen that bled freely.

Maria lowered the end of the staff, hooking it under the console and applying weight to act as a lever. With their combined efforts, Loki pulled himself out of the seat. Unfortunately, his legs had also sustained punctures and cuts. They proved unwilling to hold his weight. He fell, rolling off the side of the ship before Maria could grab him.

In the short time it took her to get down to him, the crisp white snow became dotted with spreading spots of blood.

"The bow collapsed," Loki explained as she helped sit him up. "Makes sense, I suppose, as the piercers are designed for scouting, not landing."

Maria surveyed the wintry forest landscape while she wiped blood from her split lip. The sun sat high in the sky, just past center. The temperature felt warmer than freezing, but could only go lower as night neared. She tucked her chilled hands under her arms, shivering in the thin, wet jumpsuit. Her exposed flesh stung in the biting air.

Loki paid little attention to his injuries, reaching instead for the staff and began tweaking its settings. "We have to destroy the ship and both bracers before they're tracked. It will take a couple minutes to overcharge the power source."

When it was ready, Maria took the weapon from Loki. She climbed up the bank and across the ship's crushed nose to reach the cockpit where she tossed Byrzon's bracer in with the other then added the pulsing staff.

"Let's head down the hill," she decided, jumping free and being careful to land on her good foot. "Make gravity work for us."

She put her arm around him, ignoring his deepening frown as they pushed to their feet. "Hold on to me."

"I think I can manage," he insisted and tried to pull away, only to have his legs buckle.

Maria grabbed and held him close, bracing with her legs and straining her back and sore ankle to keep them both upright. "Dammit, Loki. Cooperate."

"I think you have me confused with my brother."

She wasn't in the mood for his lip or stubbornness. Putting her face right up to his, Maria demanded, "Shut up and walk!" Bloody spittle marked his cheek with the forceful words.

They found their balance, making sluggish steps forward in the cumbersome snow and managed to take cover at a nearby outcrop moments before the ship blew. With the wreckage located in a clearing, the explosion didn't catch any trees on fire.

Maria leaned over to inspect the cuts and punctures in Loki's legs and lower abdomen. He was losing too much blood for her liking. "Maybe I should pack these with snow. The pressure and cold should help with the bleeding."

He pushed her hands from his wounds. "Just leave me."

"No."

"The cold doesn't bother me as much as you."

Maria wasn't certain of his meaning. Was he saying that she would be more affected by the cold than him, or that he was more annoyed by her than the cold?

She gathered up handfuls of the snow, compressing them into hard clumps and, despite his objections and winces of discomfort, pushed them through the holes in his armor and into the wounds. Then, removing the borrowed belt, Maria threaded it under Loki's outer coat and around his middle, buckling it tight to put pressure on the abdominal wound. She unwrapped the scarf from her hand next, using a sharp rock to help abrade and rip the material into almost-equal halves, which she tied around the packed wounds in his upper thighs.

Loki shook his head, not appearing at all impressed with her efforts. "You'll move faster alone," he continued to argue.

"Yeah, but what if I run into a bear or something?"

"I'm not fighting a bear for you."

"Oh, I figured. I just need someone who'll run slower than me."

He stared, somewhat aghast before breaking into soft laughter.

"I suppose," he said once he'd calmed, "I should get you somewhere safe before I leave."

With that comment, Maria realized that the terms of their agreement were complete. Loki could depart anytime he wanted without further obligation. So, perhaps his suggestion of finding somewhere safe wasn't just for her benefit. He was in bad shape.

She stood, putting his arm across her shoulders and lifting him onto his feet. Battling their injuries, Maria and Loki trudged through the cold and wet. The trickster got heavier with each step as the chill sapped Maria's strength. Every motion and attempt to speak became more difficult. Maria caught herself leaning into Loki as if for warmth, but realized his armor kept him from sharing much body heat.

"I can't," she said eventually, stopping to rest against a tree. "I just can't." She hated to say those words after all they'd been through to get this far.

Loki slipped from her grip to sit on the ground. He looked down at himself, poking and pulling at the ties. He released the belt, dug the bloody snow out of his abdominal wound with his finger, then clamped his hand over it. A dim yellow light leaked out from the edges of his palm as he focused.

"You can heal yourself?" Maria asked with amazement.

His pained features distorted into a look of annoyance. "Only a little at a time since I'm not at my best. Should stem most of the bleeding in that spot." He also applied light healing to the punctures in his thighs before rising into a crouched position in front of her. "Climb on," he said, peeking over his shoulder at her. "I'll carry you."

"Really?"

"Hurry before I come to my senses."

The horns on his helmet were a bit in the way. So, Maria grasped and pulled the chilled headgear off before wrapping her left arm around him. He stood, helping to hook her legs at his waist, then he started forward with a little more strength and determination to his stride.

"You'll come to regret doing this," Maria teased as she shuddered against his back and buried her wind-burned face against his neck.

"Of course," he agreed.

She reached down to tap at his chest. "Should I tell everyone there's some decency inside there?"

"That would be a mistake."

The minutes dragged on with their wandering, and Maria drifted further into lethargy. Her vision gave up on her, the landscape smearing into a palette of neutral, shapeless colors.

"Hill?"

Maria heard him, but as if from a distance. Loki continued to speak, the words meshing together into one long blabber of sounds without meaning. Listening was too difficult. Her body felt so heavy and weak; her mind muddled and the desire to sleep screamed from every fiber of her being. So, she allowed the cutting wind to carry her away.

Loki wasn't letting her go anywhere. Maria found herself on the ground with the trickster tapping at her stinging cheeks. "Hill," he said with firm authority, "wake up. You cannot sleep yet."

She knew he was right, but felt too cold and irked. She batted at his hand with an exhausted growl.

"There's some sort of structure down there."

Maria strained to get a look in the direction he pointed. Blinking her blurred eyes, a log cabin came into focus, partly concealed by the trees.

"Come on," he said, pulling on his helmet first then Maria onto her feet. "At least it's shelter and appears to have a chimney."

Excitement helped carry them down into the small valley. They could see no vehicles or sign of people as they approached the cabin. Though, a small outhouse stood a few yards back. They climbed the stairs onto the covered porch, both in disrepair. Maria tried the door, finding it locked. Loki nudged her aside, then with a powerful twist and shove of his shoulder, broke the lock so the door swung open.

A quick inspection revealed the cabin had only two rooms, the main one with a small table, two chairs and big fireplace with a pile of wood stacked to the side. The other, much smaller room, had a twin-sized bed and deep metal trunk packed with colorful blankets.

"No food," Maria mentioned.

"The place looks abandoned."

Loki moved to the fireplace, opening the flue and pulling wood from the pile to stack within before setting it ablaze with a wave of his hand. When he slipped into the bedroom, Maria crowded close to the fire, eager to soak up its warmth.

He soon emerged, dropping a thick, circular-patterned quilt of various green and brown shades beside her. "Take off the wet clothes," he ordered then stepped away, using the bed's dusty spread to seal up the gaps around the outer door.

Maria covered up in the blanket as she shed the scratchy jumpsuit and awkward, too-big boots. Every part of her ached as she curled up in front of the strengthening blaze.


	4. Chapter 4 - Connection

**Chapter 4 - Connection**

* * *

It was a murky, dreamless sleep from which Maria awoke. Her senses staggered to service. First her skin acknowledged the cloaking warmth and softness of the blanket. She shifted, realizing that she no longer lay upon the hard floor. Her cheek nestled into a musty pillow and fingers escaped the quilt to skim the smoothness and test the give of a semi-firm mattress.

Next her eyes opened, straining to find focus in the surrounding gloom. Weak moonlight shown around the edges of an insulated curtain on the tiny window. The only other source of light was a flickering, orangey glow beneath the door.

Maria left the bed, clutching the covers to her form as the air held a slight chill. Her hearing kicked in as she turned the knob, picking up the pops and crackles of the fire beyond before she pulled open the door to reveal a naked Loki seated on a quilt near the hearth. He had a deep bowl at his side into which he dipped a dark scrap. The cloth came out dripping, and he wrung it out before wiping at the back of his neck and along both shoulders. She noted that his armor was folded and stacked with the helmet in the corner nearest the fire.

Mindful of her intrusion into his privacy, Maria announced her presence by making the mild accusation, "Wanted the fire to yourself?"

The hand paused at its task. His head bent forward. "Check your blanket."

She looked down, twisting the quilt around until a patch of burned, blackened material came into view. "Oh," she muttered, coming to the quick conclusion that she'd fallen asleep too close to the fire.

Loki dropped the washcloth into the bowl, gathering up the edges of his blanket to cover himself below the waist. "I found the screen for the fireplace and a few cooking things in the cellar. You can only access it from behind the cabin."

She limped forward to inspect the protective screen and the pot hanging on a brace secured to the side of the fireplace. The pot held a golden brown liquid with a welcoming smell.

"Broth?"

He nodded. "It's cooling."

Maria sat, inspecting the bowl of water placed between them. Since he hadn't mentioned finding water in the cellar, she assumed he'd been melting snow.

With precarious stretches, Loki attempted the difficult task of washing his back, which drew Maria's attention to the bedsores. They looked worse close up. She then stole a glance at his feet to see the sores on his heels and ankles had already been healed.

"Going to heal these next?" she asked, tracing around the red and purple-black bruising on his shoulder blades with a fingertip.

He froze at her touch. Again his head lowered, his face turning away. "I can't reach them very well."

A pang of sympathy urged her to action. Maria took the cloth from him. "I can't heal, but I can wash these harder-to-reach spots for you." She wiped down his back, being extra careful around the sores.

"Actually," Loki said, pausing until her gaze met his, "if you'd permit me to use you as a conduit…"

She inspected his thin features and the miserably-dark patches beneath his eyes. Had he even tried to sleep?

"What should I do?"

He moved the bowl then scooted slightly ahead of her. With the movement, Loki's blanket didn't keep up with its concealment duties that well. Maria's eyes drifted down. The wounds on his lower back and buttocks were gone.

"Use your left hand. Flatten it over the area," he instructed.

Maria complied with his request, though she didn't understand the reasoning of using her left hand until he stretched his right arm across his chest to hook long fingers around her left forearm. The grip created a steadying counterbalance, and he couldn't have reached her as easily if she'd used the right hand.

A yellow glow emanated from him, penetrating her skin and shooting forward to exit through her palm and digits. The sensation was soothing, especially to her frostbitten fingers. The few bruises she'd gained on that arm from the collective skirmishes of their escape melted away before her eyes.

Healing his wounds took a bit longer. Maria reflected on the trust and intimacy required for what they were doing. Surely, this polite cooperation couldn't last long.

"Hold on," Maria ordered when it was time to switch. She got up, shuffling around to his right before reseating herself, which her hurt ankle didn't appreciate. By her moving instead of him, the blanket had not been adjusted to obscure her view of his backside. She took a moment to admire since he had a nice ass.

_DON'T DO THAT!_ her inner S.H.I.E.L.D. agent rebuked, causing Maria to snap back to attention and force her gaze elsewhere.

This time, she used her right arm, and him his left, to conduct the healing energy.

Loki released her arm about a minute later, securing the blanket around his waist as he climbed carefully to his feet to inspect the pot. "This ought to be drinkable now," he decided and crossed to the small table in the corner near the bedroom door to retrieve two lone mugs. He placed both upon the mantle while he used a ladle to fill them.

Maria stared. It was offsetting to watch the God of Mischief pad to and fro in only a quilt decorated with red and blue arrowhead shapes. Once back at S.H.I.E.L.D., she'd be required to write up a report detailing their every interaction. What would she write about this, and would anyone believe Loki capable of such helpful behavior?

He brought her a mug then eagerly gulped his broth. He appeared to down most of it before noticing her attention. "What?" he asked, looking between his cup and her. "It's not that bad, is it?"

"Oh, it's fine," Maria insisted, though she had yet to try it. She lifted the cup for a sip. The heat of the broth irritated her split lip and turned out to be mostly flavorless with a faint aftertaste of chicken. He'd added too much water to the mix, but she wouldn't say so. She swallowed the criticism along with the liquid.

He served himself a second helping then returned to the table to sit, nursing the drink with a frown while watching the fire.

Maria considered him and her rising disappointment. She should have enjoyed the silence and lack of mean-spirited banter. Yet now that they were free, alone and probably lost, she longed for him to speak, to offer some insight into his state of mind and feed the tiny need for companionship since soon he might leave.

Her wandering gaze found the forgotten washcloth. She gathered it up along with the bowl of water. She assumed Loki had finished with both and wouldn't mind her using them. While keeping as much under her quilt as possible, Maria washed her feet first then worked upward over her legs.

Her blanket slipped a little as she wiped the insides of her thighs, offering a view of her breasts. Instead of making an embarrassed grab for it, Maria glimpsed toward Loki who had been quiet and contemplative. Maybe he hadn't noticed.

He did look. The glance was so subtle, Maria almost missed it. She returned to her washing, deciding to leave him wondering if he'd been caught or not.

What was she trying to do? Seduce him?

_Well, that's stupid with a capital S_, she decided. Loki was trouble. Surely he'd stayed with her out of necessity. If at all interested, he'd had ample opportunity to check out her juicy bits while she slept.

Keeping the blanket in place while washing her front continued to prove difficult. She had to be giving him quite the show, no matter how unintentional.

The next time she checked on him, Loki had sneaked away, leaving the chair empty. Maria craned her head back, startling when she found him directly behind her.

"Your back," he stated, settling on the floor with his long legs spread to either side of her. He held out his hand to accept the square. He swept aside her dark hair to run the cloth over her neck and shoulders. Though the water had cooled, the heat off the fire more than made up for it.

"Bruises," Loki mentioned, skimming fingertips over the tender areas.

"From Byrzon."

Maria bit at the inside of her lip as his fingers curled around the edge of the blanket, pulling just hard enough to ease it out of her grasp. When the material fell around her hips, she drew up her legs, leaning on them for both support and concealment.

Loki dropped the washcloth into the bowl then laid his hands along her mid back on either side of her spine where the discomfort was most noticeable. Gradually, the pain dissolved away.

"That's better," he said, sounding pleased with his handiwork. He massaged the muscles a bit, which made Maria groan. Again Loki reached for the cloth to continue his task. He went slow, washing, healing and sometimes massaging.

Maria relaxed, her limbs feeling heavier, and she failed to resist when he drew her back against him, exposing her front.

He glanced down at the discolored spots scattered about her flesh. "It appears that I have more work to do." He touched her face, coaxing her chin up. "Starting here," he said, pressing a glowing finger against her lips.

They openly stared at each other for those few seconds it took him to heal the split and wind-burned flesh. Maria could see the lust in his pale blues and made a quick and somewhat illogical decision. As his hand dropped, she leaned in. When he didn't retreat, she closed her eyes and kissed him.

A moment of stillness passed before their lips began to move. They tested each other with light, uncertain pressure. Maria hadn't expected hesitation from him, assuming he'd take more liberties. This cautious dance intrigued her and warranted a bold show of action.

Maria gathered her blanket around her as she stood, the quick movement paining her ankle.

"Hill," Loki began in an apologetic panic. He tried to get a hand on her while scrambling to his feet. "Wait a moment."

She stopped him with a fierce look. "My name is Maria."

In his rush, he managed to lose his blanket. He blinked, swallowing hard before admitting, "I know that."

"Good." She limped toward the bedroom, calling over her shoulder, "Coming?"

"Um, uh—what?" he stammered.

Maria stopped in the doorway to note that he hadn't moved. She only stared, allowing him to figure out her meaning on his own.

"Right," he said in time, looking foolish. Then he explained with a hint of apprehension, "It's just... that room is awfully dark."

"I'm not afraid of the dark."

"I mean, it will make things harder."

Her gaze flitted to his genital region. "Hard is more fun."

This comment made him chuckle, and he was a bit too obvious grabbing for his quilt to cover up before continuing his argument. "The bed is small. We'll have more space out here."

"A hard floor is only going to cause more bruises." Maria slipped into the room, laying out her quilt on the bed before stretching out atop of it.

Loki stepped over the threshold, though his longing gaze drifted back toward the fire. She couldn't believe the fuss he was making. Was she really going to have to drag him in? Had she misread his signals?

Maria considered him, coming to the final realization that his reluctance to leave the doorway might arise from being trapped in a dark, cramped machine for months on end. She tried to sound understanding as she asked, "Feeling claustrophobic?"

He fidgeted, looking ashamed at the suggestion.

"We can drag the mattress out there," she offered and started to rise.

"No," he said, lifting his hand to stop her, but saying nothing more.

_Maybe he really doesn't want to_, Maria thought with a pang of upset that her instincts could be so far off. She sat up, reaching out for the edge of the blanket to cover up. "I shouldn't have pushed."

Loki abandoned the limited column of firelight to approach the bed. He removed his blanket, spreading it over her before attempting to climb underneath. Maria rolled onto her side, shifting to give him as much room as possible, which wasn't much in a twin bed. In the next moment they were flesh to flesh with arms curled around the other to avoid falling out and their feet dangling off the edge—not exactly the best conditions for exploration.

Maria chuckled, ready to concede the difficulties, when Loki's hands caressed then clutched her bottom. His mouth pressed into her neck with warm, wet kisses that migrated up to her ear. "Tell me what you like, Maria," he asked, sucking and nibbling softly on her lobe.

As a S.H.I.E.L.D. officer, Maria gave orders and opinions all the time. Her sex life was a different story. She hadn't had a serious boyfriend in years. Most of her encounters were spontaneous one-night stands, and once the festivities began, she tended to let her body do the talking. Of course, in the dark, a little strategizing might be necessary.

She made an encouraging hum, rolling back just a bit to expose her breasts, which he eagerly went after. Scooting down, Loki licked and sucked one nipple while working the other with his fingers. Apparently, he used every part of his mouth to its full advantage to cause varying sensations. He pinned one delicate nipple between his teeth, applying enough pressure to almost be painful.

"Whatever you do to me," Maria warned playfully, "I'm going to get you back for."

"Duly noted," he released the nipple to say, then switched to the other, working over the bumpy flesh with his tongue first before wrapping his lips around it. Even then, his tongue flicked and swirled the nub until it ached.

Maria rested her hand on the back of his head, splaying her fingers through his long hair. She generally preferred clean cut guys, but gentle hair pulling was fun too. "Wander back up here," she directed, giving his hair a tug. He laid a trail of kisses up her chest to her neck again.

Finally his mouth met hers again. Maria wasted no time letting his tongue into her mouth, holding it in place with her lips while her tongue slithered over it. She released him only to charge into his territory next, engaging his tongue in heated one-on-one combat. He showed skill, meeting her every daring move and countermove with a tenacity that thrilled her. Finally, she pulled back, both of them gasping for air.

Maria snaked her arms around him, grabbing his ass as she rocked her hips forward. With a low, appreciative growl, Loki hooked her leg and pulled it over his hip. He returned the motion, rubbing against her in a smooth, controlled rhythm, teasing, but not pushing her too far too fast while he kept his mouth working at her neck. They went on like that for a while, both tensing with rising pleasure.

"Let me on top," she requested with a gasp.

"Time for payback?"

"Fair play," she said with a hint of seduction then slipped from the bed so he could flatten out. Maria tossed aside the covers before straddling him, then lowered into a position that made it possible for her to rock back and forth on her knees.

Loki offered a pleased hum. His hands slid up the back of her thighs to first caress then add his strength and support to her efforts to reach climax.

"God, you feel good," she said, gasping and moaning through the following moments that kept her teetering on the edge. Then Loki's hands moved, one to cup her right breast and the other to tease at her sweet spot, which sent debilitating shock waves of pleasure into her core. She nearly collapsed on him, her head falling to rest upon his upper chest as she gasped and shook.

Loki took advantage of her loss of control to shift their positions. He pulled her to him, placing her on her back and took the top for himself. He again found a slow, comfortable rhythm as if purposely extending their pleasure.

"Oooh God," Maria cried when another powerful orgasm hit.

He took her vocalization as a cue to pick up the pace. His words were soft and breathy as he panted with the effort. "Are you praying? Am I not enough god for you?"

Maria laughed and forced her eyes open to observe his form moving over and against her with the building friction. His features were obscured through the dim. So, she realized he could be just about anyone her mind wanted to imagine, but no one else came to mind. He was a handsome man and protective to a point. Right then, she accepted him as her god, because Loki was exactly what she wanted and needed.

His more urgent attentions shook her frame and the bed, causing Maria to fear that he might cause real damage to both. She gripped his arm in gentle protest. "Softer, please?" she begged, a cry escaping her lips as a final string of jolts caused her to buck uncontrollably.

With a loud moan, Loki tensed then slumped forward, resting on her front and setting his head upon her shoulder to catch his breath. Maria held him, enjoying the intimacy. He was too close for Maria to see his face without pulling back. His words puffed against her cheek with the confession, "I forgot what it was like—the softness and warmth of another person—and not to have every nerve on fire with pain."

Maria's mouth seemed to go dry, tasting sour. Her hand made it back up into his hair applying soothing strokes to the silky locks. "I can't imagine."

"I just meant, that I wanted the connection to last. I apologize for any discomfort."

"I'm fine." She kissed his ear before mentioning, "You know, this is nice, but you can't sleep on me. Too many bruises."

With a warm chuckle, he vacated the bed to retrieve their discarded quilt. Maria felt too tired and the night too cold for her to care about cleaning up. She rolled onto her side, appreciative of the warmth as Loki spread the blanket and cuddled against her back to share the only pillow.


	5. Chapter 5 - Parting

_Note- This is the last chapter of Agreement - Part One. The story continues in Agreement - Part Two.  
_

* * *

**Chapter 5 - Parting**

* * *

When Maria stirred the next morning to find herself alone again, a heavy sense of foreboding settled into her chest. She left the bed, limping and pulling along a blanket to wrap up in as she entered the main room. There she found her jumpsuit had been dried, folded and set aside with the boots on one of the chairs. The bowl and cloth rested on the table. The pot hung, brewing more broth over the fire. The mugs waited with the ladle on the fireplace mantle. Only Loki and his clothes were missing.

Maria moved to the outside door, noting the bedspread had been rearranged to hang over the wood in such a way to continue to block drafts, but also allow easier movement in and out of the cabin. So, she took the opportunity to peek out at the brightening, snow-covered forest beyond. Still she saw no sign of Loki.

The chill of the air nipped at her features and caused her full bladder to contract with urgency. Maria closed the door, turning back to don the too-big boots. She didn't take the time to dress before slipping out onto the porch and heading around the structure, clinging to her blanket. At the back of the cabin, Maria glanced toward the cellar, still looking for Loki, and noted the door was closed.

Inside the tiny outhouse, the owner had screwed a real toilet seat into the wooden bench. Though freezing to sit upon, at least the seat saved the user from possible slivers. Maria emptied her bladder while she contemplated the situation. She didn't know for certain that Loki was still around now that his promises had been kept and injuries healed. What reason would he have to stay? None at all with Thanos possibly on their trail.

A soft breeze whooshed and whistled through the gaps in the walls. Birds chirped somewhere in the surrounding trees, but she didn't know enough to name the species. If not for the chill and stink, the moment would have been perfect. Calm and quiet.

A different, distant sound arose. One that defied the rules of nature as no living creature could create it. Only a machine, a helicopter to be more precise, made such a continuous whipping and rumble.

Maria burst out into the sunlight, turning in cautious, yet frantic circles as she scanned the sky, only to realize the sound approached from beyond the top of the vast hill she and Loki had descended the previous day.

"The crash site," she voiced with emerging excitement. Someone had to be coming to investigate, and that meant rescue if Maria could make it up there in time. She limped back for the cabin, wrestling a bit with the door as it caught on the bedspread. Once in, Maria dropped her blanket, grabbing for the jumpsuit as she rushed to get out of the clompy boots.

Movement out of the corner of her eye revealed a dark gray blur swooping in through the open doorway. The bird, roughly nine inches in length, made a precarious landing upon the floor near the fireplace, teetering a bit on its thin legs before glancing her direction. Then it gained size, losing shape and feathers as it transformed into a leather-and-metal-clad Loki.

Maria didn't have time to be amazed. "Where have you been?" she asked, yanking up the jumpsuit. "Did you hear the helicopter?"

He sauntered to the door, closing and securing it before turning back with a sternness to his expression that made Maria fully consider him. Instinct told her something was wrong, yet she didn't slow, sitting at the table to pull back on the boots.

"I've got to get up to the ship. A helicopter means government, or at least a radio."

His words were as stiff as his frame. "I cannot let you leave."

Maria stood, taking a purposeful step forward. She didn't have time for sentiment or whatever issue he was brewing. "Don't be an ass."

Loki didn't budge, continuing to block her path.

"What is your problem?"

"Thor and S.H.I.E.L.D."

"What?" Maria didn't understand. What did his brother or her employers have to do with him not letting her go for help?

"I don't want them to know I was involved in any of this," he stated with a sweeping, inclusive gesture at her and the cabin. "They're all looking for me, and I won't let you give them any leads."

Maria's anger grew. "Are you seriously threatening me?!" Apparently, their newfound trust was all but forgotten.

He inched forward, his hard gaze meeting hers. "You can go _if_ you pledge to falsify your report to Fury. You never saw me on Thanos's ship, and I didn't help you escape."

She shook her head, insisting, "I can't lie to my superior."

"Then you can't leave."

Maria gave him a shove, but it barely jostled him.

"Remove me from the report," he restated. "And you don't encourage any efforts to look for me."

"Or what?" she challenged.

He didn't blink or hesitate. "You won't leave."

"You can't keep me here forever. No deal."

She shifted to go around him, but he pushed her back. She charged, slapping at him, but he caught her arm. His grip was strong and almost painful around her wrist.

"Asshole!" she screamed, trying to tug her arm free. She bared her teeth at him. "Let me go."

Instead, Loki pulled her to his chest, wrapping her up in his arms. "Hill," he demanded, "give me your word."

"No. This is fucking stupid. They won't believe I escaped on my own."

His features softened as she struggled, yet maintained conviction. "Of course they will."

The helicopter was louder now, but so far. Maria had to go, but couldn't break his hold, which only added to her upset. Panic set in, causing her to tremble. Could she do it? Could she promise to lie if only to save herself? Would she even keep that promise?

Yes. She would, she realized. If Maria made this promise to him, the man who'd saved her from imprisonment and torture, she wouldn't break the confidence. It didn't matter that Loki was considered an enemy of Earth.

"Hill, promise me."

Maria glared. She hated him for trying to mess this up for her. She wanted to hurt him, but only had words for weapons.

"Don't call me Hill—not after last night! Maria. It's always to be Maria."

"Sorry, Maria." He took a moment to think before adding, "I prefer that you not call me asshole."

"Fine, whatever." As the hurt in her heart deepened, Maria avoided his steadfast gaze. "Last night was a mistake. It won't ever happen again," she decided, making her own terms. "We're never to speak of it."

"Agreed."

His hold relaxed into much more like an embrace, which vexed her further. It was a terrible moment, a poorly-scripted ending to their harrowing adventure. Maria didn't want any of it really. Yet, what choice did she have? When one more attempt to break his hold failed, she dropped her head to rest upon his shoulder. The smooth, chilled armor felt especially cold against her heat-flushed forehead.

"I… I promise," she whispered in defeat.

Her word given, Loki released Maria, stepping back and turned for the door. He offered no farewell or wish for her safe return to friends. He merely exited the cabin, breaking into a run as he reached the bottom step. By the time Maria followed onto the porch, he'd retaken the bird form, flying off into the gray, winter sky.

* * *

_Note- This is the last chapter of Agreement - Part One. The story continues in Agreement - Part Two._


End file.
